phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Rappy
The Rappy is a large, fluffy bird-like creature present in the Phantasy Star video games. In recent times, it has taken on the role as a sort of mascot for the'' franchise frequently appearing on merchandise and advertising representative of the series as a whole. Although there are different varieties of Rappy in existence, the Rag Rappy and its Rappy cousins found in ''Phantasy Star Universe being some of the more realistic in design, the cute, super deformed "chibi" styled ones with giant eyes and large bellies tend to be the more rare, sought after incarnation in the recent games. Origins The first Rappy-like creature to be introduced into the franchise was a tiny, fluffy bird with small antennae that was known as Chirper in the English version of Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. It came in three colors including yellow, pink and white and frequently appeared around the Island Cave. Although a generally weak encounter in its normal form, its Gra spell notwithstanding, Chirper had a more formidable robot duplicate named Chirpbot that came in pink, blue, and green colors and could cast the fire spell Foi on its opponents. It was not until its next appearance in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium that the creature would famously be renamed Rappy and would acquire its unique quirk for being a coward when it appears to be in a losing battle. There were three types of Rappy in this game, including the aforementioned Rappy, Blue Rappy living up to its namesake, and the King Rappy which would later inspire the creation of Phantasy Star Universe's Rappy Gugg. Phantasy Star Online After nearly a decade, the Phantasy Star series received a massive overhaul from a single player RPG into an online, worldwide action RPG known as Phantasy Star Online. Although the game distanced itself from its classic predecessors in many ways, it retained similar elements such as technique names, items, weapons and familiar-looking enemies. Among them was the game's own incarnation of Rappy named Rag Rappy. This creature retains its famous pink antennae atop its head and yellow coloration, as well as its tendency to run away whenever it becomes overwhelmed by the player. Further hearkening back to the series' classic roots is the game's inclusion of Al Rappy, the rare blue form of Rag Rappy reminiscent of Phantasy Star IV's Blue Rappy. With Phantasy Star Online's introduction of a plethora of colorful Rappies to the franchise, it would begin the series' tradition of dressing the Rappies in special outfits to celebrate certain holidays. Although not a holiday Rappy, Love Rappies, introduced in Episode 2 as a rare encounter in the VR Temple, would later become a holiday variant in games such as Phantasy Star Universe and Phantasy Star Online 2. Phantasy Star Universe With the introduction of Phantasy Star Universe began a tradition to make certain yellow-feathered Rappies unique and somewhat rare. In this game, the common forms of the bird, named Rappy Polec, were white colored monsters that could shoot a light-based attack reminiscent of the classic Chirper's Gra spell. In contrast, the rare form known simply as Rappy could only attack by swiping its claws. Also present within the game is Rappy Gugg, a giant Rappy that, due to its weight, has trouble flying and occasionally falls on unsuspecting hunters. Phantasy Star Zero Rappies are rare creatures, making appearances in the first three areas. A rodeo style music will play upon encountering them, which makes it all more exciting to discover. Rappies are quite timid and cowardly, but will respond with pecks if approached (although they aren't much of a dangerous threat). As you would expect from this iconic species, they will play dead upon defeat and make a run for it after a while. Keep a close eye on them, as they get up and flee very swiftly. If you hit one while it's running away (and not while it's getting up), it may drop an item. Phantasy Star Portable 2 Rappies did not make a full appearance as a creature in Phantasy Star Portable 2, but it had subspecies, Rappy Polec,Sand Rappy, and Rappy Gugg. There is also a Dual Saber recognizing two Rappies, called Rappy Tippies, in exchange for 5 Blood moon Spellstones, as well as for a saber called Rappy Tip and a slicer called Rappy fan on the Secret pub trade mission. There is also a Costume called Rappy costume that is unlockable at the Secret pub too for 9 Irisista Spellstones. And lastly there is a Armor called Rabol Rappy, still on the Secret Pub, for 13 Blood moon Spellstones. Phantasy Star Online 2 In Phantasy Star Online 2, Nab Rappy are near-identical to Rag Rappy, and likewise only appear in planet Naberius' forest area. Phantasy Star Online 2 es Introduced into the mobile version of Phantasy Star Online 2 is the giant rainbow-colored King Rappy, a rare enemy that randomly appears during encounters in emergency quests. Although it does not attack, it does have hit points equal to a boss monster and occasionally strafes in an effort to dodge the player's attacks. When King Rappy is summoned, the music changes to a happy, rodeo-styled tune similar to the one in Phantasy Star Zero. Preferring to travel in a group, the regal giant is typically surrounded by a random assortment of rappy and nab rappy, the latter of which are the only enemies capable of hurting the player during the encounter. Upon defeating it, King Rappy drops the slightly rare Singing Rappy chip. Quotes Phantasy Star Online * * Phantasy Star Zero *Sarisa: So cute! *Kai: I hate dealing with those. Phantasy Star Portable 2 * Category:Monsters